Ben 10/Fred 40: A New Dark of Regished Revolved
A Dark of Regished Revolved this is a crossover between Ascanced Alien: Evolutions/Heroes: Evolutions and Fred 40. Plot He both was appears after he Galvanic Mechamorph are colored. Ben (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions/Heroes Evolution): Whoa, that even was colored of. Fred: Good? Was anything is cannot. Flashback... Perodua Viva HD 5 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): Vegeta! It cannot after away! Vegeta (Ascanced Alien: Eternal Forms): You thing can kakarot! After during dome that them! Flashback end... Ben (Heroes Evolutions): What cannot thing to yeah, even at them. Ben (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): Stupid, even to asked with them. Omar and Ahmad: Hello! Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 5 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): Whoa, that are Omar and Ahmad. Ahmad: Huh? Are you can are Finn the Human. Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 5 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): Are you that me? Goller and Malware: At the are attack! Both he turns to Veratior. Veratior: Now he battle! Ben (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): (transforms) Echo Echo! He transformed after forms. Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 5 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): (he powers up turns to Super Saiyan 4) Ben (Heroes Evolutions): (transforms) Goop! Ahmad: (transforms) Dark Wildmutt! Omar: (transformed) Feedback! Veratior: Are cannot get to alien form and are saiyans. Then, he battled. Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 5 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): (jumping and equips with Bender Absorber to shot it beam at Veratior but after no effect are Galvanic Mechamorph) Veratior he shot whips around wraps him. Veratior after hand grabs Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 5 LITE's neck. Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 5 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): Get it off! Veratior: Now... get fusion back! (he shocks at Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 5 LITE on his body) Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 5 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): GET IT OFFFF! (when turns into Super Saiyan 3 form) When it appears at Supreme Kai and Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 1 X-LITE Mode was landed. Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 1 X-LITE Mode (Ascanced Alien: Omniverse): I can need it up. Supreme Kai (Ascanced Alien: Omniverse): Ben? Omar and Ahmad. Both detransformed and Galvanic Mechamorph stands him. Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 1 X-LITE Mode (Ascanced Alien: Omniverse): (talks to Supreme Kai) We cannot even leave that here. Supreme Kai (Ascanced Alien: Omniverse): Yeah. Perodua Alza Advanced Version HD 5 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): What! When he Mechamorph was turned to the Evil Alpha was up. Omar: Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 1 X-LITE Mode what are cannot die. Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 1 X-LITE Mode (Ascanced Alien: Omniverse): ALPHA again! Evil Alpha flying up and attacks Supreme Kai. Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 1 X-LITE Mode (Ascanced Alien: Omniverse): (screams) KAIOSHIN! Supreme Kai (Ascanced Alien: Omniverse): (flying and punches at Evil Alpha's body but under his invisibility) Evil Alpha absorbs Supreme Kai and kills him. Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 1 X-LITE Mode (Ascanced Alien: Omniverse): Kaioshin! Ben (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): Kai? Supreme Kai! Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 1 X-LITE Mode (Ascanced Alien: Omniverse): TAKE THIS! (jumping and hold ball to throws him) Evil Alpha absorbs with X-Drives he turns to X-Evil Alpha again, X-Evil Alpha kicks at Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 1 X-LITE Mode. Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 1 X-LITE Mode (Ascanced Alien: Omniverse): I'll Unable You! (jumping and dodged him down) X-Alpha was turns to the Evil Baby. Then, Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 1 X-LITE Mode they powers up with Kamehameha at Evil X-Baby. Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 HD 1 X-LITE Mode (Ascanced Alien: Omniverse): (punches multiple at Evil X-Baby) Ben (Ascanced Alien: Evolutions): (shouting) STOP! Category:Crossover movies